Okata Mizaiya
Okata is a fan made character for the anime Hetalia. She is a short pure blood Japanese girl (in terms of her human side) who is the last of her people. She belongs to a late race of humans who had perfectly balanced mix of human and wolf blood. Her people used to live in Aokigahara before being wiped out by early British poachers. it is there that she raises her pack of wolves. The myth of werewolves seems to be based off of her people, though the details are pretty far from accurate and a bit rude. During the World Wars, she is completely neutral, due to no one even knowing of her existence even though she did participate for a bit. She has been made an official providence in Japan since she is too small to become an actual country yet. Personality She is shy to other nations, but is very brave when it comes to protecting her friends. Due to her young appearance, she tends to do things rather cutely unintentionally. She is open to other cultures (AKA cultures other than Japanese), so long as the nation/country does not outright mentally scar her at first. She is very strong considering how small she is. She is very respectful and does not speak unless she is obthered by something that is spoken or is spoken to directly. She is very much an otaku and does her best not to weird others out with her fantasies. She has a weak spot for her wolves, which she has come to raise. Her rather modern yet traditional home is set in Aokigahara where she lives in comfortable solitude. It has seen its share of clean and messy days, meaning that her cleanliness varies on what she is doing during the day. She prefers modesty to looks. She acts more like a tomboy than a female most of the time. However, she is very self-conscious when it comes to her breasts as they are very flat. When near bustier women, she will most likely be facing away and patting her "nonexistent' ones. she never goes a day without at least one cup of tea. She tries to avoid as much conflict as possible and tends look like she is on everyone's side. Appearance She is short and slim with blue-black hair that falls to her hips. Her eyes are a bright blue. Despite her youthful appearance, she is actually rather old, having just hit 1,673 years. Her youthful apperance is due to how small of a population she represents, which is actually just herself. When she is first seen, she is wearing a dark blue hakama with black skirt. When she is invited to Japan's house, she appears wearing a lighter blue yukata and a grey jacket on top. She is usually seen with a small light grey wolf pup in her arms or following beside her. When she goes to the Wold Conferences, she wears a dark blue amost black military uniform with atails. She wears a black ankle lenthg skirt with her uniform. Since she is very flat chested, she was often mistaken for a boy when her hair was short. This leads her to be very concerned with its length. When her hair gets cut from a failed attempt on Japan's life, she panics when he does not recognize her the next day while shopping. Relationships All the people she knows were introduced to her by Japan. 'America-' She holds a secret grudge against him for hurting Hiro and Saki (Hiroshima and Nagasaki) during WWII, but has since managed to hold herself back when in his presence. The only thing that she has adopted from his culture is some of his more modest clothing. many lost reports say that she fought in Okinawa against the American forces, before she was injured by a stray bomb and had to retreat home. 'China-' She considers him a big brother and sometimes even a father in some sense. After Japan broke away from him, she would somtimes sneak away to see how China was doing. 'England/Britain-' She, like japan, gets along very well with him. Their love for tea is unrivaled even by japan. After he saves her from France's advance, she feels indebted to him and considers this a very good first impression. When Britian returned home after the Revolutionary War with America, he was treated to a small gift box from Okata, her way of trying to cheer him up. Later that year, he sent her s gift box full of her favorite teas with a small note: "For one so small, you have a big heart. Thank you." Despite the fact that his poachers killed her people, since it was not he himself, she forgave him when he apologized on his people's behalf. She said: "A wolf remembers every sound it hears. Accents are only to help confirm the individual." 'France-' Officially labeled a pervert, she refuses to deal with him unless absolutely necessary. When she went to her first World Meeting, he instantly tried to woo her into going on a date with him. Her reaction was as good as it gets; she punched him right in the face and hid behind Japan while apologizing. Needless to say, he failed his chance to make a good impression. 'Germany-' Germany's first impression was not a very good one. His tone of voice frightened her and it took a few years for them to grow close. Once tensioned eased a bit, he introduced her to wurst as an apology, which she gratefully accepted. The next year, he received a box full of homemade mochi and sake. They both agreed that when she looked the age, they would go out and grab a beer. (He and Prussia pushed her into this.) I'taly-' italy's first impression was the same as Japan's impression of him. Though her tolerance of his constant surrednering has touched a nerve several times, she eventually forgave him each time. She had seen Japan riding with Italy and refuses every one of Italy's offers to drive her home ... or anywhere strongly. She often comes over to italy for the change of pace and to see her old friend Romano. J'apan-' Japan found her on her home front near the foot of Mount Fuji while investigating a rumor of a kitsune in the area. When he found her, he was shocked to see a country no one knew about standing right in front of him, and ready to strike him down. It turns out that she was the one to craft his trusty katana and a few of his uniforms.In an effort to apologize, he offered to rebuild her people, which she promptly refused. "My people are gone and now it is just me. Time has not brought them back, and it probably never will. I just have to continue going forward till time takes me away too." After their first meeting, Japan decided to make her his bodyguard, though this is only so he can watch over this little providence. He has no intention of letting her get hurt or taken over. Though she refuses to acknowledge it, he swore that her people would be remembered if not by the world, then by him alone. In return she had to promise that she would do all that she could to stay alive, which she did not say anything to. he took her to the World Meeting to make her existence known in order to put his promise into motion. After that, she came to as many meetings that she could. She also became his training partner as she is very skilled in swordsmanship. They have come very close in a big brother/little sister relationship. A bit of love might be in the air. At one of the meetings, he named her as an official country, but would act as a providence until she gets big enough. 'Korea-' Both North and South Korea failed to impress her. Like Japan, she dislikes them with a passion. 'Prussia-' Though she knows that he means well, she can't help but get irritated by him. Like her case with France, she prefers not dealing with him unless absolutely necesary. 'Russia-' She has the same mutual fear of Russia like the other countries. Once she was in sight, Russia wasted no time trying to "make her one with mother Russia" in which she dubbed that day the best and worst day ever while hiding behind Japan. During the Russo-Japanese War, she eagerly helped Japan "attack" Russia. 'South Italy/Romano-' She and Romano get along very well as they share a mutual annoyace at Spain. omano met her while he was till young at Spain's house. Apparently one of her wolf pups was caught following the scent of pizza into his garden. When Romano came on the scene, Okata was trying to get her puppy back from Spain who was holding the poor thing by the tail. Needless to say, Romano wanted to vent that day and hit Spain on the back of the head with a broom and procured her a sure escape . They became best friends that day. She often comes over to Italy to visit him. Trivia -She shares the same birthday as japan, but is 1000 years younger. -Okata and Japan share the pains of old age. Okata suffers from low stamina and back pain. -Every year she comes to celebrate New Years at japan's house, bringing with her homemade mochi and baked goods. A few days after meeting Japan and officially establishing a friendship with him, she cut a path through the forest to his house from hers. - If she is not at her home in the forest, she is most likely in Japan's backyard playing with Pochi. -She hates guns. SInce she is part wolf, her hearing is much stronger than a human's. The sound of gunfire actually causes her pain, whether she is wearing protective gear or not. -Her name, Okata, is based of the japanese word for wolf = ookami.